Mistakes and Meaningless Love
by AmberFireAngel
Summary: An unhappy Hokage. An even unhappier wife. All because of a stupid night five years ago. An oblivious raven hair ninja returns to Konoha which stirs everything up. Complicated NaruSasuSaku love triangle.
1. Horrible Memories

Mistakes

Chapter 1

**Guys this is my new FanFiction called Mistakes. Basically Background Info- Naruto is married to Sakura, Sakura's unhappy, so is Naruto but they were forced into it because they both slept with each other as an impulse. Kind of AU I guess... Sasuke was away on a mission and didn't know they were married. So it starts.**

**Since someone was bitching about the characters can I just repeat this is an AU. Naruto is not himself.**

'I love you.'

The hollow words echoed in the room, only seeming even more false every time he said it. Glistening with sweat, he rested his head of ruffled, deep yellow hair on his pillowcase. He had said the mandatory line, the must-say that every husband said after making love.

Naruto winced as he recalled the term. Making love. If there was anything between him and Sakura, it was hate. Hate between them for that shameful, disgusting act. An act that finished a few minutes ago, the same act that got them into this mess. Something that torn him apart from the love of his life – Hinata. No one could ever replace her. But she was married now too- to a tall, dark and handsome Hyuuga by the name of Neji. And it was love. They actually loved each other. It took merely a few weeks for her to change the object of her desires.

But Naruto couldn't get over her that quickly. No matter how hard he tried to convince himself, the slim pale girl with chopped dishevelled pink locks was not The One. She never could be.

And the soft, muffled sobs into her pillow reminded him of that. Naruto had learned to sleep over the sound her crying. The salty tears which rolled down Sakura stained the sheets with the emptiness; the hatred she felt. How dare she spread her legs, offer herself to a man she didn't even care about? What would Sasuke think? She could only imagine the hurt on his face, since he was gone, on a mission lasting for years, he had no idea what had happened. His anger. His sadness. His regret. The Uchiha would never glance upon her again. She was a slut; a whore. And as the streams of tears became waterfalls, soaking the duvet, she remembered.

_It is five years ago. _

_EXACTLY five years ago. _

_A mission. A deep forest, covered thickly with trees. Night time. Raining. _

_Bottles of strong, alcoholic sake litter the ground. There is the stench of drink. Bored, lonely, intoxicated. The drunken teenage girl and the drunken teenage boy haphazardly peel off their clothing, foolishly giggling, taking each step closer and closer to their future of disaster. _

_The Naruto conscience that loves Hinata is still there. But he's hidden away, and the conscience cries out. _

'_STOP. Before it's too late!'_

_But he doesn't stop. He goes through with it. And ruins everything. Afterwards, they collapse asleep, with no idea of the horror that follows them soon. _

_They wake up... hungover. Sobered. Acutely aware of their actions. They think about last night's events with disgust. They cringe._

'_Sakura... let's forget this ever happened, okay?'_

'_Agreed... it doesn't mean anything.'_

_They think that that was the worst of it. That it is all over. The next few days are normal, with the incident forgotten about, never to be talked about again. _

_But Sakura starts to vomit. Not once. Twice. Three times. Every day for a week. She misses her period. It slowly dawns on her that something isn't right. And she has an uneasy feeling- could she be-?_

_NO. NO. It can never happen. No one must ever know. And she's overreacting, right? It's probably nothing. But she just pays a quick visit to Tsunade-sama, just in case..._

_The former Hokage greets her as always- with a warm smile and an embrace. But as the questions go on and on, the smiling face turns into a face consumed with concern. Tsunade carries out a blood test. _

_She also carries out a pregnancy test. _

_It's an hour- a long dreaded painful hour. Sakura's waiting, praying that the results aren't positive, so hard she could cry. It also slowly starts to dawn on her that what she did- was horrible. Revolting. She gave her body away so freely. And when Tsunade-sama returns pale-faced with shock, holding the positive test in her hands, she knows. _

_She knows that it's all over. That she's going to have to marry Naruto, to hide the shame. When Sakura tells him the news, she saw his azure eyes burn in a way he'd never seen before. With anger. _

'_I've never hated you so much.' The only thing he said. The only thing he thought. _

It was only a few days that turned their whole world upside down, an act lasting ten minutes that forced them into wedlock. As the hazy orange glow of the sunrise crept from behind the curtains, Naruto awoke. Without a word, he slipped out of bed, put his Hokage uniform on and put water on for some cup ramen. It was the same routine every morning. Sakura never cooked for him, nor did he cook for her. The bed was their only meeting place.

'Daddy! I'm hungry!'

A small, five year old girl stood at the door, sucking her thumb. She wore a tattered dress and had her hair in lopsided pigtails.

'Haruhi-chan!' Naruto smiled and caught the girl in an embrace as his eyes shone with delight. His child- the only thing that made life worth living. He tousled her golden blonde hair and looked deep into her emerald green eyes. He loved Haruhi with all his heart, even if he didn't love her mother.

'How'sa about some ramen?'

'YAY! I love you daddy.'

'I love you too, sweetheart.'

Unfortunately, Sakura didn't feel the same way. The moment she was born, Sakura refused to have anything to do with her. Dumping her with a nanny, Haruhi lived on the other side of the penthouse that they lived in. Haruhi knew who her mother was, she just wasn't close to her. However, she loved and adored her father.

'I haven't seen Mommy for a while, Daddy.'

'Mommy's just...sick.'

'She's been sick for a long time, Daddy.'

Naruto's eyes turned to her ripped kimono. For God's sake, did Sakura not even buy her daughter proper clothes? Why couldn't she be a proper mother? Naruto had to go to work, he was the Hokage. He hated having to leave Haruhi at home and leave her so... abandoned and neglected.

'I have to go now, Haruhi-chan.'

The little girl didn't reply, but her eyes moistened and her face wobbled as she bent over her tiny polystyrene cup of ramen, shaking as she firmly clutched her pair of chopsticks. The Hokage kissed his daughter gently on the cheek before heading out...

But he was interrupted.

'Hokage-sama' Naruto's assistant coughed 'there's a woman here to see you. She said her Hinata Hyuuga.

_Hinata..._

**I hope that was OK. This is my first FanFiction that wasn't a lemon. Hope you enjoyed. If I get 5 reviews I'll write another chapter :)**


	2. An Unexpected Guest

Chapter 2

**So I didn't get 5 reviews...to hell with that. I'm not a review whore. But I do appreciate reviews a lot. So if you can, please do. NaruHina fans... you might not like this. I develop Naruto's feelings for Sasuke in this chapter. Also Sakura might like Hinata, or she might not I'm not sure... :P (I'm in no way a yaoi/yuri fan, I just wanted to try something new)**

'Hinata Hyuuga.'

The sweet tender name of the girl whom Naruto cherished for almost a year, the beautiful woman with porcelain skin, ink blue hair and mystic white eyes. He happily recalled memories of walking through the Forest of Cherry Blossoms, the pink petals thick upon the ground like snow and fluttering in the spring breeze, hand in hand. He remembered how soft her skin was, like velvet. Another memorable date; hidden away right at the top of the mountains in the Mist Village, Naruto fooling around with the hot water geysers that spurted from the ground.

Then he remembered a not-so-happy memory. The silence which crammed the room when he unwillingly broke up with her, when he informed her of that fateful night. The glistening tears upon her cheeks. Her creased eyelids, tightly shut.

Naruto felt his heart thump beneath his Hokage cloak. Could he handle something like this? Would he be able to talk to her without hopelessly breaking down? Anyway, what did she even want? He just hoped that her handsome husband Neji wasn't with her. Otherwise, he would probably hurl.

But Naruto felt really weird. He didn't feel ATTRACTED to Hinata. In fact, women didn't seem to really turn him on anymore. But he definitely still cared about her; there was a sense of longing and nostalgia attached to her name. Naruto couldn't help but feel that if he was married to Hinata he would probably feel the same. Awkward and out of place.

'Alright. I'll be there, then. What does she want though, Miku-san?

The assistant pushed her smart spectacles up her nose and adjusted her miniskirt. Then Miku peered at her clipboard messily affixed with a wad of miscellaneous papers.

'She didn't really say. She said it was confidential, that it was immediate that she talked to you as soon as possible.'

'Is Neji there with her?'

'No... she came alone. However her baby son is with her.'

_Baby son?! _

The Hokage adjusted his hat and walked towards his office, blowing a kiss at Haruhi who witnessed with wide eyes what was going on. Haruhi saw that many men always wanted to speak to him, but never women. She slowly crept behind her father, considering that Naruto always told her to not wander out of the house. But the five year old girl was curious. What exactly WAS 'work'? What did Daddy DO all day?

Naruto opened the door to his office to find not the girl he loved but a full grown woman. Hinata looked elegant and sophisticated, not cute and shy. Her blue hair was scraped into a bun piled on the top of her head, dark red lipstick and black mascara accentuating the pale features on her face. She was adorned with an expensive red and black silk kimono, the Hyuuga clan symbol emblazoned on the back. Her cool white eyes looked Naruto straight in the face, showing no emotion, no love.

Hinata had forgotten. Gazing into the eyes of her recently born baby, she enjoyed the life of a rich housewife married to a famous Jounin. Everything, including past boyfriends, was not important, nor should be brought up.

It had dawned on him.

He didn't love her anymore. He didn't even recognise her. Hinata no longer had any of the insecurities or ambitions that made him grow close to her. And despite her immense beauty and grace, Naruto felt nothing, not even attraction. Not even nostalgia. Nothing. This was a strange woman right in front of him.

Naruto bowed his head slightly as he addressed her, as always.

'Hyuuga-san.' The days where he called her by Hinata were gone, let alone the days when he called her Hinata-chan.

'Hokage-sama.'

'What did you want to see me about?'

Hinata also bowed, before clearing her throat.

'A team mate of yours; Sasuke. Remember when he left the village to work for Orochimaru? Well I've heard that he's on his way back to the Leaf Village. I just thought it was paramount to let you know. After all, he did try to destroy Konoha.'

Her voice was crisp and clear, not sweet and soft like it used to be. Hinata's tone was all business, and when she looked at him there wasn't a hint of longing to be Mrs Hokage. Or was there?

'Umm... Hokage-sama?' Naruto had not answered. Instead he had zoned out as he thought about his raven-haired team mate. The one who he had hated, his rival, but the secret manifestation of who he really wanted to be. The one who he really associated with. The only one who ever understood. Naruto always hid behind girls, declaring his so-called love for Hinata that he only realised now was fake. And Naruto had always tried to ignore he feelings that swelled up inside him when the Uchiha was next to him.

The smoothness of his pale skin, the sharp angular features, the tall build, the dark stormy eyes... Naruto couldn't get the images out of his mind. He'd made a promise to himself to stop thinking about Sasuke. He remembered the two years after he had gone, when he was still a Genin, when every night he thought about him. Naruto didn't recognise these feelings as sexual until now. He realised he wanted Sasuke.

Because he loved him. But he hated him at the same time. Naruto hated the way that Sasuke made him feel. He would do anything to see Sasuke again, to touch him. And now he was coming back, Naruto didn't know if he was able to keep those feelings contained. He recalled when Naruto spied on Sasuke bathing in the river, watching him with fascination, not really knowing why his eyes were glued to his naked body, to his lithe limbs. When he shared that accidental kiss with him, he had no idea why he didn't pull away immediately.

What he was he going to do with Sasuke? For once, Naruto was playing a role of domination. Naruto could do whatever he wanted with Sasuke, make or break him. He wondered how Sasuke looked now. If he was even more handsome?

He finally replied, blinking.

'Everyone deserves a chance, don't they? And if he's truly repentant than I don't see why I can't offer him a job. After all, he's an extremely powerful shinobi. It would be very useful to utilise him.'

Hinata shrugged. 'Your call. But I'll tell you one thing- if you get it wrong and he turns on the village, I'm going to have to use my authority as the Hyuuga heir to abdicate you from your Hokage position.'

'I understand.'

Haruhi watched fascinated as her father talked to the lady. She seemed like a Japanese doll; painted face, large eyes with thick black eyelashes, long silken hair. And she sat like one too, arms neatly folded in her lap, her gurgling baby in a carrier propped right next to her. Haruhi wondered if the hair bun on her head was cutting oxygen off to her brain, as she was very pale and didn't look very happy.

Sakura had woken up, but she wasn't out of bed. Her eyes covered in dark circles, she had barely been able to get an hour of sleep. She didn't feel like combing her tangled shoulder-length hair, putting make up on or even taking a shower. She just wanted to stay underneath the covers forever, dreaming of a time where Sasuke and Sakura enjoyed their early-teen life, hand in hand completing their missions and having fun all the while. At least here, she didn't have to face the reality of her life stuck in an unhappy marriage, with the real love of her life serving a creepy paedophile.

There was a knock on the door. Sakura groaned as she clumsily lopped a pillow at the door. She had expressly informed the house staff NOT to disturb her when she was in her chamber, especially in the morning.

'What is it?! Nori I TOLD YOU leave me alone when I'm in my room!' She yelled, pissed off.

The door opened and it wasn't Nori the cleaning lady, it was Miku, Naruto's pretty personal assistant with long cyan blue hair and glasses. Sakura was baffled. What did Naruto's PA want with her?

'Miku?!'

'Sakura-sama! I'm sorry, is this a bad time?' Miku looked embarrassed as she witnessed the Hokage's bedraggled wife.

'Well you disturbed me, what do you want?'

'Someone's here to see you, Hyuuga Hinata.'

'Hyuuga Hinata?'

Sakura vaguely remembered Hinata as a friend of her, short and pretty cute. But why did Hinata want to speak to her? They'd drifted apart. They didn't really have any reason to speak. And since Sakura married her boyfriend, she thought that Hinata wouldn't want to speak to her.

But Sakura didn't recognise the elegant beautiful woman who walked into the room with her exquisite kimono, every feature on her face highlighted perfectly with make up.

'Sakura-chan' she whispered softly. 'I have wonderful news.'

Wonderful news?

**PLEASE review. I really want to know if it's good. I've been told about my other fanfics that I rush too much. Well I fleshed out this one :)**


End file.
